Festa Surpresa  Entre a Varinha e o Caldeirão
by Ninfadora Aluada -.O
Summary: Lily é convidada a ajudar na organização da festa de aniversário do maroto mais odiado na sua opinião. A ruiva se vê em um impasse: provar que pode ter idéias brilhantes ou proibir a festa?ONE SHOT


**Feliz Festa Surpresa – Entre a varinha e o caldeirão**

**Sinopse: **Lily é convidada a ajudar na organização da festa de aniversário do maroto mais odiado na sua opinião. A ruiva se vê em um impasse: provar que pode ter idéias brilhantes ou proibir a festa?

_Meu nome é Lily Evans, tenho dezessete anos de idade, cabelos acaju intensos, olhos extremamente verdes, 1,62 e meio de altura (no caso das baixinhas, meio centímetro é MUITO importante), não tenho o "corpo que toda a garota gostaria de ter", pois me acho magra demais e não há nada que me faça engordar_.

_Seria uma garota normal se não fosse por uma carta estranha que chegou em minha casa quando eu tinha completado meus onze anos. Era escrita em folhas de pergaminho (eu tinha visto alguns nas minhas aulas de História), e tinha um selo em cera (coisa que não era usada desde que meu tetravô usava túnica). A carta, com aquela aparência de que tinha se perdido no tempo fora entregue por uma coruja cinzenta muito simpática, e dizia que euzinha tinha uma vaga na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts._

_Eu e meus pais passamos dois dias procurando indícios de que aquilo não passava de uma peça de mau gosto pregada por alguém. Uma carta do Prof. Dumbledore chegou, nos informando de várias coisas, até aquele momento desconhecidas por nós._

_Meus pais me autorizaram a viajar para o colégio, porque eu era fascinada por esse tipo de coisa, e pedi muito para que eles deixassem. Quem não ficou nem um pouco satisfeita com isso foi a minha irmã, Petúnia Evans, a esquelética com cara de cavalo e pescoçuda. Ela fez o maior fuá, reclamando que a carta dela não havia chegado. Ela chorou por três dias seguidos, e eu acredito que toda a raiva que ela tem do mundo bruxo venha desses três dias de choro, e seja por mera vontade de conhece-lo._

_Logo no Expresso de Hogwarts (um trem antigo de aparência espetacular), eu já comecei a me ferrar. Me sentei em uma cabine com alguns alunos novatos e outros do quarto ou quinto ano, todos eles discutindo sobre sangue e dinastias. No começo eu imaginei rituais satânicos envolvendo sacrifícios humanos, mas essa idéia logo se dissolveu ao me perguntarem qual era o brasão da minha família e de quem eu era descendente. No começo eu achei que eu tinha ficado com cara de pato, porque eles se entreolharam incrédulos e depois eu tive certeza, porque eles se lançaram sorrisos maléficos, e eu realmente fiquei com muito medo._

_Os garotos começaram a rir e disseram que aquele não era lugar de sangues ruins, e pediram para eu me retirar, largando meu malão logo atrás de mim. Parecia um sonho! Eu já estava derramando lágrimas assustadas nos meus primeiros quinze minutos de viagem, e queria voltar para casa quando alguém se aproximou de mim. Era um garoto magrelo que usava óculos, e um outro garoto muito bonitinho, com os cabelos lisos e finos caindo sobre seus olhos. Eles arregalaram os olhos para mim, eu deveria estar parecendo patética chorando no meio do corredor e morrendo de medo de entrar em outra cabine. Mas eles foram simpáticos comigo, e ao longo da minha narrativa eles pareciam cada vez mais abismados. Ao que eu terminei de falar, os dois se puseram a xingar os sonserinos sebosos e juraram que a minoria se comportava como eles na escola._

_Eu passei o resto da viagem na cabine deles, com mais dois garotos um pouco tímidos e algumas garotas bastante alegres, e todos eles me deram aulas básicas sobre o mundo bruxo, me explicando sobre as casas da escola, e eu até aprendi alguns feitiços._

_Entrei no Salão Principal de mãos dadas com os garotinhos que haviam me socorrido, com a impressão de que eu os estava sacudindo de tanto que minhas mãos tremiam. Sirius foi um dos primeiros a serem chamados, e teve a sorte de cair na Grifinória. O salão se encheu de Aaaahs e oohs, pois ele havia me explicado que ele vinha de uma família inteira de sonserinos sebosos (palavras dele). Ele me garantiu mais tarde que isso o tiraria definitivamente da lista dos futuros herdeiros. _

_Cinco minutos depois, eu ouvi meu nome sendo chamado. Juro que tive vontade de correr na direção oposta, para o banheiro mais próximo, de tanto que eu fiquei com vontade de fazer xixi. Mas eu senti que haviam rodinhas nos meus pés, me atraindo para aquele chapéu roto. Tudo ficou escuro quando o chapéu foi posto na minha cabeça, mas ele rapidamente foi tirado, depois do grito "GRIFINÓRIA" ribombar pelas paredes. Fui recebida calorosamente com palmas e tapas na mesa, mas eu ainda queria saber onde o garotinho gentil iria cair, sem desgrudar o olhar de onde ele estava. Quando ele foi chamado, me ergueu o polegar e se dirigiu determinado ao chapéu, que nem precisou ser encostado na cabeça do garoto para que ele fosse mandado para a mesma casa em que eu me encontrava._

_Ele caminhou na direção da mesa saltitando de felicidade e sorrindo, eu sorria e aplaudia, e hoje eu gostaria que ele tivesse caído na Corvinal, pois ele não encheria tanto o meu saco..._

- Lily – uma voz ecoou pelos ouvidos da ruiva, antes de ela virar a curva de um corredor qualquer da escola – Hei, Lily! Espera!

- O que foi agora, Sirius? – Lily parou e esperou o amigo alcança-la – Escutem aqui, eu não vou mais acobertar nenhuma traquinagem de vocês...

- Poupe sua saliva, bela ruiva – Sirius deu uma piscadela para Lily, que revirou os olhos – Faz tempo que não aprontamos nada...

- Oh, sim... quantas horas? – Lily respirou fundo para não dar risada da cara de anjo que Sirius fez – meia?

- Antes que vocês comecem uma discussão sobre o intervalo das peças – Remo declarou cético, como sempre – A gente veio te pedir ajuda em uma outra coisa, Lily. Como você sabe, dia 22 é aniversário do Tiago, e nós estamos planejando montar uma festa surpresa para ele na Sala Comunal, e nós precisamos de você para garantir a autorização da Prof ª McGonagall.

- O que? Vocês perderam a sanidade mental? – Lily perguntou, com uma sobrancelha erguida, como se alguém fosse gritar "Te peguei!" a qualquer momento – Nem que eu quisesse eu poderia fazer uma coisa dessas!

- Mas Lily... Seria um baita desperdício a gente não fazer uma festa dessas – Sirius argumentou, tentando parecer sério – Ele faz dezessete anos!

- Sinto muito, Sirius – Lily balançou a cabeça, e parecia estar com a sua decisão mais do que formada – Mas é muito mais uma questão pessoal do que qualquer outra coisa. Acredito que ele não vai deixar de ser o arrogante que pensa carregar o rei na barriga se eu fizer isso por ele.

- Se você pensa assim, eu não vou te forçar a nada – Remo declarou sério. Sirius fez uma cara abismada – Mas é realmente uma pena que perderemos as melhores idéias de toda a Grifinória...

Os garotos foram embora falando baixo e fazendo gestos, enquanto a ruiva praguejava contra os dois que ousaram interromper sua auto biografia, mas também não se preocupou em continuar com ela, mesmo porque agora tinha outras coisas para pensar.

Partiu para vigiar alguns alunos que pareciam trocar informações no canto de um corredor, e após observar um pouco, notou que eles estavam trocando logros da Zonko's entre eles. Ela os advertiu, e mandou eles pararem com aquilo e sumirem, antes que ela resolvesse entregá-los para o Filch, e continuou andando.

-As paredes poderiam ser forradas de estrelas de papel em verde e vermelho, ou talvez roxo e azul... As mesas poderiam ser decoradas com dobraduras e serpentinas, nada que os fizesse gastar muito tempo, pois teriam apenas um dia para fazer uma decoração pelo menos passável.

A comida podai ser feita pelos elfos da cozinha mesmo, e podia ser buscada depois que Tiago chegasse, enquanto os convidados ficassem com os aperitivos, que podiam ser pãezinhos recheados, ou docinhos.

Lily entrou no dormitório as sete e meia da noite, e já tinha todos os preparativos da festa planejados em sua cabeça. Sentou na cama de uma maneira desconfortável. De propósito:

- Eu não acredito que eu já planejei tudo – ela sussurrou abismada – Eu disse ao Remo que não ia ajudar!

- Primeiro sinal de loucura: falar sozinha – Alice entrava no dormitório naquele momento, fazendo a ruiva ruborizar – Eu te vi subindo. Te chamei três vezes, mas você parecia estar em um lugar muito mais empolgante do que esse, pois nem ligou para mim. O que houve?

- O que houve o que? – Lily tentou disfarçar, mas a amiga estreitou os olhos esperando a ruiva concluir – Está tudo bem, é sério!

- Sim, e porquinhos criam asas durante a noite, e fazem a maior bagunça no quarto dos meninos. É por isso que aquilo lá parece um chiqueiro – Alice era a maior matraca do grupo de amigas que conviviam com Lily. Não que as outras fossem quietas, mas a morena simpática vencia qualquer competição – Vamos, tomate. Eu sei que tem algo errado. Pode me falar.

- Eu já disse para você não me chamar assim! Bom, eu acho que não tem problema eu te contar – e aqui se segue a narrativa do pedido de Remo. Alice prestou muita atenção em tudo, quase sem piscar.

- E você está achando que isso tudo é mais um plano pirado para juntar ao dois? – Alice perguntou, com a sobrancelha erguida.

- Se for, é um plano bem cretino – Vick Silver, outra amiga de Lily, saía do banheiro enxugando os cabelos pretos em uma toalha – e os marotos estão perdendo o jeito.

- Vick! – exclamou Lily, depois de quase bater a cabeça no teto com um pulo de susto – Sabia que é muito feio ouvir a conversa dos outros?

- Sim, mas isso não é feio quando se trata das minhas amigas que não me contam nada – a garota justificou, enquanto secava os cabelos magicamente – E outra: Eu não pude tampar os meus ouvidos, eu estava me secando.

Lily revirou os olhos e indicou um espaço vazio na cama, o qual a amiga ocupou somente depois de pegar uma caixa de bombons de chocomenta em suas coisas.

- Por que você disse ao Remo que não iria ajudar? – Vick perguntou com a boca cheia de chocolate – Você já não tem tudo planejado?

- Eu planejei tudo, sim – Lily assumiu, abaixando ligeiramente a cabeça – Mas eu planejei _depois_ que o Remo me pediu ajuda. _Depois _que eu já tinha dito que não ia ajudar em nada.

- Legal, eu tenho uma amiga burra – Vick revirou os olhos, e ergueu a mão, insinuando dar um tapa na ruiva – Por que é que você faz isso?

- Eu não sei! – Lily respondeu, um pouco irritada – Se eu tivesse uma explicação, eu não estaria fazendo desse jeito.

- Então vamos combinar assim: Amanhã, eu tenho quase certeza de que o Remo venha pedir para você ajudar novamente – Alice interferiu, depois de mastigar dois bombons seguidos – E você vai lá e diz que concorda. Se você quiser impor alguma condição, só para dar uma de chata, eu até deixo.

- Não estou prometendo nada – a ruiva retrucou, abaixando se para pegar um par de meias debaixo de sua cama.

Fitava os desenhos que havia feito em seu pergaminho. Não acreditava que pela quarta vez ela havia feito aquilo. Deixara de prestar atenção na aula de História da Magia em algum ponto em que a lenda da bruxa de Blair tinha algum fundamento, para desenhar em seu pergaminho. Havia uma lua minguante a um canto, e uma bela mesa decorada. Fitas caíam de um teto invisível. Em um outro canto havia uma flor rabiscada, umas setas e um rosto alegre. Uma menina de tranças estava sentada em uma cadeira com três pernas, com um ursinho de pelúcia velho embrulhado para presente. Havia um pomo de ouro e um livro.

Largou o papel de lado e puxou um outro debaixo de sua mesa, para então perceber que faltavam apenas dois minutos para a sineta tocar.

Derrotada, ela guardou as suas coisas sem a mínima vontade, e olhou para trás. Vick sorriu para ela, ao ver que a amiga havia acordado do transe por si só. Lily só era "acordada" em caso de emergência. Isso incluía resmungos, sinais em geral, chamado de professores e também em caso de baba.

A sineta tocou, e Lily jogou a mochila em seus ombros de maneira desajeitada, saindo da sala o mais rápido que pôde, encontrando suas amigas do lado de fora:

- Estava bem longe dessa vez – Vick brincou com a ruiva, que sorriu – Verdade, você nem mesmo se interessou pela "bruxa de Blargh"

- Foram seus desenhos de novo? – Alice perguntou, olhando de esguelha para Vick.

- Foi. Eu acho que...

O que Lily achava, as meninas nunca ficaram sabendo, pois um chamado ecoou pelo corredor, fazendo as três amigas virarem as cabeças ao mesmo tempo:

- Lily! Que bom que eu te encontrei – Remo vinha esbaforido na direção das amigas, com um sorriso enorme – Te poupamos do trabalho e já conseguimos a autorização da professora Minerva!

- Aaah que bom! – Lily sorriu juntamente com Remo, que faltava pular de alegria pelo corredor – então quer dizer que eu estou dispensada do meu serviço?

- Bem... na verdade não – Remo sorriu sem graça e ruborizou levemente – Eu estava pensando em te dar um trabalhinho... agora que já é confirmado que teremos a festa...

- Mas o que diabo eu poderia fazer? – Lily perguntou mais para si mesmo do que para o maroto – A única coisa que eu sei fazer, segundo vocês, é estudar, mandar e brigar com o Potter.

- Pois é... só que eu acabei de descobrir um outro dote seu – Remo colocou sua mochila para frente, e puxou de um bolso externo um pergaminho – acabo de descobrir...

- O meu desenho? – Lily arregalou os olhos verdes para o papel na mão de Remo, que sorriu triunfante – Mas como foi...?

- Eu não roubei. É que ele estava em cima da sua mesa, e eu vi que você iria esquece-lo – Remo não ruborizou dessa vez, o que indicava que ele não estava mentindo. Não aparentemente – Eu juro que o peguei para devolver... mas eu sou curioso, e acabei vendo seus desenhos.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem – Lily revirou os olhos irritada, puxando o papel da mão do rapaz – Me diga logo o que eu terei que fazer... Se você não se lembra, o aniversário é depois de amanhã.

- Sim. Eu estava pensando... se você poderia fazer a decoração da Sala Comunal na noite sabe? – Remo disse calmamente, enquanto Lily abria a boca para argumentar – Calma... não vamos deixar você fazer tudo sozinha, querida. Estaremos lá para te ajudar. É que você domina essas coisas melhor do que nós.

- Tudo bem vai – Lily concordou com impaciência – eu estou precisando fazer alguma coisa diferente mesmo...

- Você vai mesmo? – Remo perguntou com cara de criança que fica sabendo que o natal chegou mais cedo. Abraçou a ruiva em um impulso de felicidade – Eu não sei o que seria de nós marotos sem você, ruivinha!

- É simples – Lily respondeu, sorrindo – Vocês seriam garotos mortos por um Filch enlouquecido... Ou talvez bruxos desgarrados, porque talvez vocês já tivessem sido expulsos...

Não havia dormido direito naquela noite, estava enxergando tudo embaçado. Lavou o rosto e os olhos, e passou a enxergar um pouco melhor. Teria um dia cheio, pois a montagem da festa de Tiago aconteceria depois das aulas. Quem foi que mandou aquele traste imbecil fazer aniversário em uma sexta feira?

"a noite sem dormir pelo menos valeu, pois eu já tenho toda a decoração em minha cabeça..." pensava Lily, enquanto amarrava o cadarço das botas e pegava seu material embaixo da cama.

Desceu para o café da manhã com um outro plano mirabolante formando-se em sua cabeça. O tal plano começou a se concretizar logo nos primeiros minutos de Salão Principal:

- Bom dia, Lily! – disse uma voz alegre atrás da ruiva. Era Tiago – Como é que você está?

- Bom dia, Potter – disse Lily secamente, escondendo o sorriso perverso dentro da taça de suco – Por que a pergunta? Era para eu estar doente?

- Não... erm... – Tiago ruborizou levemente, sentando-se na frente da ruiva – Não era para você estar doente... eu só me preocupei com você.

- Obrigada – ela respondeu ainda secamente.

Remo e Sirius, percebendo a tática da ruiva, sorriram disfarçadamente, ao mesmo tempo em que Tiago parecia murchar de infelicidade ao seu canto.

O dia não foi muito bom para o moreno, já que supostamente ninguém se lembrava se seu aniversário. Seus amigos o cumprimentaram de maneira vaga, quase indiferente, e deram um par de meias para o moreno. Vick e Alice acabaram ficando com dó do desânimo do maroto, e o foram cumprimentar, com a recomendação de Lily de que elas não deviam fazer muita cera.

Lily nem sequer pareceu lembrar do aniversário.

- Você deveria ganhar um Oscar – Sirius disse em certa hora do almoço, quando Tiago acabara de sair do salão, alegando ter que arrumar alguma coisa – ele está desolado, e fica me perguntando a todo o segundo se eu acho que você sabe do aniversário dele.

- E você fala o que? – Lily perguntou, rindo-se com gosto.

- Digo que com certeza você sabe, e que nós ainda comentamos desse assunto perto de você – Sirius respondeu com um sorriso maligno no rosto – Mas que você é bastante ocupada, e que não deve nem sequer ter lembrado. Nós o consolamos, dizendo que vamos comemorar em nosso dormitório, com um resto de estoque de cerveja amanteigada e chocolates, e que podemos chamar as pessoas que lembraram, já que foram poucas...

- Sirius... você é muito cruel! – Lily exclamou, mas continuava rindo da situação – O pobrezinho vai ficar arrasado.

- E essa é a intenção.

As seis horas, Lily subiu para a Sala Comunal, alegando estar precisando arrumar alguns papéis da monitoria. Cinco minutos depois, Remo e Sirius entraram ruborizados e ofegantes. Subiram os sete andares correndo.

- E o Potter? – Lily perguntou quando os dois pareciam ser capazes de responder.

- Pedro está com ele. Fingiu não entender a matéria de hoje e pediu ajuda para ele – Sirius explicou, puxando a varinha – Não se preocupe, Pedro também é um bom ator, e disse que vai se fazer de desentendido o máximo que conseguir.

Lily assentiu e puxou a varinha, juntamente com Remo. Explicou mais ou menos o que queria e perguntou as cores favoritas de Tiago.

Os três trabalharam em perfeita harmonia, com Lily liderando e os outros dois dando idéias. As quinze para as sete, o buraco do retrato girou e um Pedro mais esbaforido do que nunca entrou aflito:

- Ele está vindo para cá, está irritado e quase me bateu – O rapaz explicou em apenas uma golfada de ar – Está vindo pelo caminho comprido, eu consegui um minuto de dianteira. O que faremos?

- Deixe comigo – Lily falou tirando algo do bolso e correndo para fora da Sala Comunal, e deixando três marotos com cara de baço.

Saiu sorrateiramente da Sala Comunal, acendeu a bomba de bosta e atirou longe. Entrou correndo na Sala Comunal.

- Mas o que...? – Sirius perguntou ao ver a ruiva entrar novamente na Sala.

- Calado! – ela retrucou com um ar divertido, enquanto uma explosão muito alta vinha do corredor – Bomba de bosta com o som ampliado...

Os garotos se entreolharam enquanto a ruiva saía novamente, com um ar severo e assassino.

- Você daria uma ótima marota, sabia, Lily? – Remo gritou antes de Lily bater o retrato da mulher Gorda com fúria.

- POTTER! – ela berrou de onde estava, ao ver um Tiago branco que nem cera encostado em uma parede. O remorso bateu forte na garota, mas ela não cedeu – Venha comigo, agora.

- O que...? – Tiago arregalou os olhos para a ruiva quando ela agarrou seu braço e o puxou três andares abaixo – Você não acha realmente que fui eu...

- Entre aqui – Lily disse, ignorando o moreno e quase o atirando dentro de uma sala de aula fora de uso – O que você pensa que está fazendo?

- O que? Alguém pregou uma peça em mim! – Tiago respondeu com os olhos ainda arregalados – Eu estava virando o corredor e só vi algo explodindo...

- Alguém te pregou uma peça? – Lily riu com gosto, tentando disfarçar a ansiedade por estar dentro de uma sala, a sós com Tiago – Quem costuma pregar peças aqui é você, caro amigo.

Tiago não respondeu. Apenas caminhou para a janela e olhou para a paisagem dos terrenos da escola.

- Você não iria acreditar – Tiago balançou a cabeça, desanimado – Se eu falasse que dessa vez não fui eu, iria?

- Não, Potter – Lily balançou a cabeça, mas não olhou para o moreno – Porque eu sei que foi você.

- O que foi que eu te fiz, Lily? – Tiago perguntou, olhando suplicante para a ruiva – Por que é que você me odeia tanto?

- De onde é que você tira essas besteiras, Potter? – Lily perguntou, caminhando na direção dele. Ele a acompanhou com o olhar – Ódio é um sentimento muito forte, e eu não tenho motivos para te odiar...

- E o que é que você sente, então? – ele perguntou, e Lily se perguntou por que tinha chegado tão perto. Estavam a menos de um metro de distância – Me ajuda a entender, porque eu sinceramente não consegui.

- Potter, eu... – Lily imaginava que tinha engolido uma pedra. Seu estômago estava remexido e ela estava com uma vontade incrível de cair para trás e morrer – Eu também nunca entendi... eu procurei nunca mexer muito nisso...

- Sente algo que me impeça de me aproximar de você? – Tiago disse, enquanto diminuía a distância entre os dois. Lily não conseguiu afirmar nem tampouco negar – Menos mal...

Os rostos estavam próximos, Lily poderia falar de cada linha dos olhos do moreno, poderia contar seus cílios, descrever os óculos com a máxima perfeição. Um leve toque de narizes fez a ruiva levar algo parecido com um choque elétrico, e ela poderia pegar o desejo que tinha de se aproximar mais e mais com apenas uma mão.

Os olhos se fecharam vagarosamente, como em uma novela das seis, daquelas bem água com açúcar, e Lily já podia sentir o hálito quente do moreno envolvendo- a e atraindo a sua boca como um ímã...

"Toc, toc, toc"

Pedro adentrou a sala e encontrou um casal abraçado-porém-já-distante-devido-ao-susto, e olhou para Lily com cara de divertimento.

- Tem um garoto do terceiro ano querendo falar com você, Lily – Pedro deu uma piscadela quase imperceptível para a moça e continuou – Parece que ele quer confessar sobre uma certa bomba de bosta no corredor...

- Ah... claro – Lily saiu do abraço de Tiago gentilmente, porém vermelha que nem um tomate maduro – Estamos indo...

- O que você quer dizer com _estamos? – _Tiago perguntou, antes que Lily saísse da sala, e ela apenas o chamou com um sinal – Aaaah, eu juro que _hoje não é meu dia_.

Lily deu um sorriso satisfeito ao sair da sala, mas teve que o desfazer logo, pois Tiago já a estava alcançando.

Ela subia as escadas rapidamente, parecia um gato escaldado.

Tiago se perguntava porque ela corria tanto. Seria ela uma espécie de Filch, sedenta por ver sangue de inocentes alunos entediados escorrendo pela escola? Sim, ela era uma versão mais atraente e com menos cheiro de mofo, mas ainda assim era estranho.

Lily já havia sumido das vistas do Maroto quando ele chegou no Retrato da Mulher Gorda. Ao dizer a senha e ouvir o rangido do retrato, ouviu também um burburinho ansioso, e uma gargalhada conhecida, que lembrava um cachorro que estava se divertindo.

Encontrou a sala totalmente escura, e ouviu logo um murmúrio que indicava uma porção de gente acendendo suas respectivas varinhas.

Teve tempo somente de ver vários rostos conhecidos sorrindo em sua direção antes de ouvir o parabéns para você.

Sorriu feito louco para os amigos assim que a canção terminou, e caminhou na direção deles gritando:

- Maquiavélicos! – ele bateu no ombro de Sirius que ria – Eu pensei que não ia ter nada, pensei que ninguém tinha se lembrado...

- Você deve tudo a única pessoa que não te deu parabéns hoje – Remo deu uma piscadela para a ruiva, que se aproximava – Ela decorou todo o salão.

O maroto olhou ao redor. Haviam fitas enroladas caindo do teto, em roxo e prata, a mesa estava decorada com pomos de ouro que esvoaçavam pela toalha, e as guloseimas estavam arrumadas e coloridas de acordo com a decoração.

- E então, o que você achou? – Ela perguntou, depois de dar um tempo para o moreno observar – Estou aprovada?

- Você deveria ganhar um prêmio de atuação – Tiago sorriu para a ruiva, que sentiu todas as suas defesas irem pelo ralo naquele momento – Eu jurava que você havia esquecido do meu aniversário, e que iria cortar a minha cabeça por aquela bomba de bosta...

- Claro que não! Fui eu que soltei aquela bomba – Tiago arregalou os olhos, ao passo que a ruiva riu com gosto – Mas olhe, Potter... com essa correria toda, eu não tive tempo pra comprar nem sequer uma caixa de bombons...

- Entendo. – ele concordou. Em seguida respirou fundo e a encarou – Então eu posso fazer uma coisa?

- O-o que? – a ruiva gaguejou, mas não se mexeu. Não queria imaginar nada, e depois se decepcionar.

Tiago deu um passo a frente, abraçou a ruiva. Um abraço apertado e carinhoso, e Lily se perguntou por que nunca tinha feito isso. Desperdiçou muito tempo xingando ele, e nunca parou para pensar o quanto era bom estar entre aqueles braços. Muito tempo.

- Eu só estou agradecendo – Tiago sussurrou no ouvido da garota, que pensou que iria desmaiar naquele momento, mas ela foi firme, e apenas as suas pernas pareciam ter saído para dar uma volta – Pelo que fez por mim hoje, e por você existir na minha vida.

- Tiago, eu...

- Shh... – ele fez, e em seguida ela viu que estavam a centímetros de distância, e como se não bastasse, ela sentiu o nariz de Tiago roçando lentamente no seu. Sentiu a respiração quente e descompassada dele, o hálito quente... levantou seus olhos verdes, encontrando com os olhos cor de avelã dele. Deu um meio sorriso, e um sorriso inteiro lhe foi devolvido.

Sentiu os lábios se encontrando lentamente, de forma carinhosa e o beijo foi se aprofundando lentamente. Ela sentiu a mão firme e ao mesmo tempo trêmula do maroto enlaçar sua cintura, e foi puxada mais para perto. Só acabou porque os dois se lembraram de repente que para continuar vivendo, precisavam respirar.

- Você pode não acreditar – Tiago murmurou, pegando a mão da ruiva – mas esse foi o melhor presente de aniversário que eu poderia ter ganhado de você.

- Você pode não acreditar – Lily continuou, olhando para o moreno, que parecia ter ficado sabendo que o Natal havia chegado mais cedo – mas esse sempre foi o presente que eu sonhava em te dar.

O moreno sorriu, e a puxou para fora da Sala Comunal.

Não havia ninguém mais feliz do que ele naquela noite. Talvez ela. Mas se fosse, não importava. A felicidade dela, era motivo para ele ficar feliz daquela noite em diante.

Ninguém mais feliz. Ninguém.

Malfeito feitO

N/A: ahh... será que ficou boa?

Eu acho que eu já fiz algumas fanfics melhores. Tenho estado meio estagnada das idéias ultimamente. E só acho que decaí.

Que tal um comentário?? Nem que for para me xingar -

Eu juro que suporto todinhooos ;D

Beijos

E até a próxima.


End file.
